


Crossing the Line

by daisyfalls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyfalls/pseuds/daisyfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had never thought about Carmilla feeding off of her before.  Not ever.  Not really.  Not quite in the way of, you’re dating a vampire and they feed off of human blood.  Not until LaF brings it up.  Not until it seems to become the only thing Laura can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I had forgotten to post this oldie here after creating my account. So here you have it. My first Carmilla fic. Do enjoy.

_You’d never really thought about it._

_Not in that way. Not really. Not since you’d been fifteen and your best friend at the time, Stacey Anne, had gone through her obsessed vampire phase._

“ _Oh come on,” she had said, “You don’t think it would be a little bit…hot?” She had looked up from the math homework you’d been doing. Lowered her voice, moved a little bit closer; as if your dad, working downstairs, somehow had sonic hearing and would be able to listen to the conversation._

“ _I just haven’t really thought about it.” You had replied._

_Stacey Anne had made a face then. “It’s not just the seduction thing. But like him, you know….the drinking. From you. It’s hot. You have to agree.”_

_But you didn’t And, instead, you’d been made aware of three very important things:_

_1\. Witnessing puberty and a sexual awakening in another human being bordered on the line of uncomfortable._

_2\. Even if you_ had _thought about it, you really weren’t too keen on that thought of it being a man._

_And_

_3._ _The thought of someone drinking from you…Your blood was yours, thankyouverymuch, and you’d really like to keep it that way._

_The conversation had died then because, really, math was super interesting._

_And you never thought about it again._

_Not even as you and Carmilla had started your relationship. Not even as that relationship had turned physical. Not even then. Because you loved her for her. Not because she was a vampire. And that was the important thing._

_So no, you hadn’t thought about it. Not like that. Not really. Not until one day. When, suddenly, it was all you could think of._

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

“Seriously?”

Laura feels herself blush at the way LaFontaine is looking at her. She shifts uncomfortably and looks around the library, wishing to draw attention to anything other than hersel. She and LaF are tucked into the far corner with JP, researching ways to finally bring an end to the madness that is The Dean and the Lalahoopla, when there’s a break in the conversation and LaF went and asked a question she definitely wasn’t prepared for. .

“I mean. Sort of. No. Not really,” Laura blabbers out, tripping over her words.

On the computer screen, JP blinks, silent. And Laura’s certain, would he have been a present human being, body and all, he’d be giving her the same wide grin LaFontaine is right now.

“I mean she sort of did. That first time, when Will set her free after the whole kidnapping thing.”

LaF’s gaze narrows and Laura feels like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. And, oh how she wishes that were the case, because she’d really like to stuff her face with cookies right now.

“I just thought the whole feeding thing would be a part of Vampire Sex 101.” LaFontaine looks to JP and Laura swears to all things holy and Hogwarts she can hear the computer laugh.

Were she another type of person, Laura thinks she might snap and ask just  _what_ LaFontaine wants to know for. But she knows it has nothing to do with an interest in pushing personal boundaries. It’s for science. Plain and simple. A insatiable curiosity of the world around them. It’s part of what makes LaFontaine so wonderfully them.

And really, you can’t blame them. It was, after all, your unrelenting curiosity that led you all down this one way path of madness and supernatural-evil-being fighting.

“Well it’s not.” Laura decides, as she feels the blush starting to move down her neck, that she’d really like a change of subject.

“Maybe it might be best if we take another night trip down there,” she says with a point to the floor below.

Laura’s talking about the library subbasement. She know this. LaFontaine knows this.

“Yeah, Laura, I think that’s exactly what you need,” LaF replies and then they laugh, a little too loud for library standards.

And as the couple studying next to them glares, Laura thinka that maybe…just maybe…she’s becoming far too good at sticking her foot in her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Remind me again why the Cougar couldn’t come with us?”

Laura can’t help but laugh as she hits the copy of  _Grapes of Wrath_ that’s flying at her face with a baseball bat. Not because defiling school property brings her joy (though is it really defiling when they are attacking you?) but because of Danny’s term of endearment for Carmilla.

It is a term of endearment, after all, though neither will admit it. A small little joke the two share that has nothing to do with the fact that Carmilla is, in fact, a large cat.

Danny, of course, is referring to the other Cougar variety. The type that comes with dating a woman three-hundred-plus years your junior, though you don’t actually look it. The first time Danny had pointed out that Carmilla was the courgariest of cougars there ever was, Carmilla had frowned and rolled her eyes.

But it was the small smirk she hid that let Laura know she didn’t really mind at all.

“Because,” Laura replies, as a copy of  _All Quiet On the Western Front_  nearly takes her ear off. “She’s scaling some mountain top looking for that ring that JP and LaF found.”

Danny grunts a response and uses a chair to shield herself s she runs to join Laura behind an upturned table.

“I’m beginning to think, we probably should have waited for back up.”

And, as  _Grapes of Wrath_  circles back again, chomping like a rabid dog, Laura can’t help but agree.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I see you had fun last night.”

It’s thirty minutes later and Laura and Danny are walking back to Laura’s dorm. Back up did come, thankfully, in the form of a long line of Zetas and the Summer Society. Laura can’t help but be happy that the two groups seem to be working much better together now.

They make for one dangerous defense squad and Laura is sure as hell glad she’s one of the ones they’re defending.

They’d all made it out alive. And now she guides Danny back through the dorm halls, their arms overflowing with the reference books LaFontaine had told them to look for.

“What do you mean?”

Danny looks down at her, a smile tugging at her lips, as she taps a spot on her neck and Laura’s hand immediately flies to her own neck. To the small, purple bruise she knows is there.

“I uh–” Laura rushes out quickly, as she adjusts her scarf a little bit better. Probably hadn’t been the best idea to wear a scarf to the library when battling demonic books and shifting staircases. But, well, she had hoped to avoid this conversation.

Laura hadn’t meant for it to happen. But ever since LaFontaine had brought it up, well…

She hadn’t known how she didn’t notice it before. Carmilla’s complete lack of interest in her neck. Every time Carmilla placed a kiss near her pulse, it would be simple and sweet and fleeting. Delicate. And, God, did it feel good. But Carmilla never allowed herself to linger too long.

Never interested. Never asking. It was like she was avoiding the spot all together.

Until, last night, when, Laura had thought…maybe there was something to it after all. Of Carmilla lingering a little too long. Of teeth and skin and a bite…

So she had quietly pleaded, when Carmilla had made to move a little lower and little too quickly. Pleaded for her to not stop.  _Not just yet_. And she hadn’t. Until she had.

And, well, the proof was in the pudding. Right there on Laura’s neck.

“I fell.”

“Sure you did, Hollis, sure you did.”

And Laura’s grateful. She really is. That she and Danny can be friends. Friends who leave the past and what may have been alone. Just friends. And it’s nice, it is. Except for now. Now, she’d really wish Danny was still uncomfortable with the fact that she and Carmilla were together.

Because then they definitely wouldn’t be having  _this_ conversation.

But then they are back at Laura’s dorm and Carmilla is helping them unload their haul of books into a pile on the floor. And Laura thinks that the conversation has ended and Danny will let it go, until…

“Nice work,” Danny says, giving a confused Carmilla a high five.

“Um…thanks?” Carmilla responds, shooting Laura a sideways glance that sends Danny laughing down the hall and Laura wishing she could crawl under her bed and never come out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Something on your mind, cupcake?”

It takes Laura a second to realize that Carmilla is speaking to her, her head too wrapped up in her journalism homework.

“Huh?”

Carmilla closes the book she had been reading and sits up on her bed. Nods to Laura’s legs. “You’re bouncing so hard, I’m beginning to think you’re trying to drill a hole in the floor.”

Laura looks down and only now realizes she’s been fidgeting, her desk clattering as it shakes.

How had she not noticed?

The answer, to that, of course, was simple. Because she hadn’t noticed too much of anything else. Not in a week. And she was beginning to think that maybe she should just bring it up. Because it really was starting to become a problem. A distracting problem. But should she? Really? Would it be awkward? Was it even apropos?

  
She wasn’t exactly an expert on dating a vampire. And maybe there were rules. Things you just didn’t–.

“Laura, Laura, hey.” Carmilla is placing a hand on her shoulder and, Laura realizes, she’d gone and blocked out the world around her again. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Laura squeaks out and even she doesn’t believe the lie. So, after a patient gaze from Carmilla, she blurts:

“How come you’ve never fed off of me?”

If Carmilla is surprised, she doesn’t show it. And of course, (because damn her) she smirks. A smug little smile. “LaF gets me plenty of blood from the infirmary.”

Laura feels some of her embarrassment turn to exasperation. “Well, I know. I just…I thought that’s what you, you know, do. I mean. You…could. If you wanted to. Unless you don’t, which is fine.”

She can’t even believe she’s said it. But the words are out faster than she can control and by the look on Carmilla’s face, she can’t believe it either.

Because something happens then. Carmilla’s smirk falls, swift and quick. Replaced with a look Laura can’t quite define and yup, she decides, she’s definitely just broken Cardinal Rule Number One of dating a vampire.

“Of course I want to,” Carmilla says, looking down at her folded hands in her lap. “It’s just—.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Laura quickly interjects, wanting Carmilla to know just how much she trusts her. “I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.”

The smirk is back, devilish and intoxicating. “Oh, trust me, it won’t hurt.”

Laura feels heat rush through her body at the look Carmilla is giving her. The way her voice lowers an octave as her eyes slowly moved up and down Laura’s body.

And Laura is certain, in that moment, Carmilla could very well do to her what ever she wanted for the rest of time, and Laura wouldn’t care.

But before she can do anything, Carmilla sighs, running her hand through her hair. “Laura, I’m a vampire.”

“I know. You know I don’t have a problem with it, right? Cause if I did, that would make me a crappy girlfriend. And I just–.”

“No, no, no.” She lets out a tiny laugh, even as she’s shaking her head. “Laura…I’m…” Carmilla trails, trying to find the right words. She can’t, though, it seems and she gives a particularly frustrated huff as: “ _I’m a vampire.”_

Laura stares at her, because  _no duh_. And she’s not quite sure where Carmilla is going with this. But then, clarity hits Laura like a library book and the swell of emotion she feels isn’t quite something she can track or describe.

Carmilla hasn’t fed off of her, hasn’t asked, hasn’t even broached the subject because she has been trying to act normal. She has been trying to give Laura, give them both, a semblance of normalcy. A chance to just be two girls in love.

And really, was that too much to ask?

Because normal is not vampires and blood and feeding. It is not a three hundred year age gap.

Normal is not mortality versus immortality.

Because that is baggage. Baggage that neither she nor Carmilla have been ready to acknowledge. Baggage that means a lot more, holds a lot more weight, than either are willing to admit.

And, the thought that Carmilla is trying so hard to give her something they won’t be able to keep forever…

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

And they sit like that for a few minutes. Neither quite knowing what to say or how to say it. With Laura looking at Carmilla, who looks down at her fidgeting hands.

And though they’ve somehow become faced with a reality that neither was ready to face, Laura can’t help but feel her heart swell just a little bit more. With love and respect and admiration for the woman sitting across from her.

“…unless you want me to.”

Laura blinks and it suddenly hits her that Carmilla is no longer looking at her hands, but right at Laura herself; her cool eyes looking deeper into Laura’s than she ever thought was humanly possible.

But then…not human. Right.

“You don’t, do you?”

Carmilla is still looking at her, open and earnest and Laura realizes just how unprepared for this conversation she was.

“I mean. I–.” What? She what? She didn’t. Couldn’t possibly. Her blood was hers and hers alone, thankyouverymuch. And…

“Yes.”

The answer surprises Laura more than Carmilla, for that she is certain.

Carmilla’s entire body seems to morph, faster than Laura has ever seen. Her eyes narrow, to a heaviness that is filled with nothing but hunger. Her breathing becomes deep. Labored. Her muscles tighten. As if she’s trying to keep herself from going after prey. As if she’s keeping herself from pouncing.

And just for a moment, Laura thinks that maybe, just maybe, she has crossed a line. Crossed the sacred- things-to-never-say-to-your-vampire-girlfriend line. But then Carmilla is biting her lip. And pulling her from her chair.

Pulling her so very close and leading them both towards her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_You don’t think of it. Not like that. Not again. Not after that night._

_Because it becomes so normal._

_Normal in a way that is not regular (because your blood is still very much important to your beating, human heart) But normal in a way that is often. You don’t need to think about it. And you don’t need to ask, though—sometimes—you certainly do._

_Because it is hot. And it is sexy. And you really do enjoy it. Because it just feels so good. But it’s something so much more than that. More than arousal. More than need. More than heat and want and sex. It’s simple. And sweet. And just…_ natural.

_So very natural. Like eating. Or sleeping. Or breathing._

_So wonderfully, wholly natural._

_You think, maybe, you really ought to worry. You are aware that if she were to linger too long, bite a little too hard, she might suck the life right out of you._

_But the worry is fleeting and brief. Because nothing has ever felt so_ good _. So sweet. So…you really can’t describe it. But it brings you alive, in a way you didn’t know was possible. Like leaning against a guardrail at the edge of a cliff, feeling the breeze sway you. Knowing you could fall but knowing that you’re safe._

_And, you think, maybe you’ll broach the subject with her one day. When you’re both ready. One day, perhaps, you’ll plead with her to not stop. To never stop. To take all of you so you can move into forever together._

_And maybe she’ll fight you on it. Maybe she won’t. But you’ll find that out when the time comes._

_For now, you simply don’t think about it. Not again._

_You do, however, think that you’d like to go back. To when you were fifteen, though you’d much rather skip out on the awkward limbs and that bad hair cut. To when you and Stacy Anne were sitting on your bed. And though your pride often keeps you from admitting when you’re wrong you’d just like to go back. For a brief moment._

_And tell Stacey Anne just how right she had been._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble with me: daisyfalls.tumblr.com


End file.
